


Paperchase

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A morning in the office...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperchase

"I'm sorry about your newspaper, Mr Cairns. Apparently the delivery didn't come down from the city until an hour ago. Yes, yes, I know that's not your problem, sir. I agree." Nick rolled his eyes, and gripped the phone receiver until his knuckles whitened.

With a rueful grin, Cody got up from the desk and went to the coffee pot. He poured two cups, inhaling the aroma of the strong, tarry liquid with appreciation. When visitors came, they made a tamer brew, but for just the two of them, the full-strength stuff was perfect.

He added the dash of milk they both liked then went up behind Nick and passed the coffee over his shoulder, leaning his chest against Nick's back.

"You're right, sir, you're right," Nick said into the phone, reaching up with his other hand and taking the coffee cup. He breathed in deeply, leaning back against Cody. "Yes, Mr Cairns, I'll make sure to bring it down right after it arrives. You have a good day, sir." Gently he replaced the receiver in its cradle, then turned to face Cody.

"And how's Mr Cairns today?" Cody gave him his sunniest grin, leaning his hip against the edge of the desk.

"He's an asshole, just like you." Nick pursed his lips, then took a gulp of coffee. "Let's manage a marina, Nick. It'll be like an early retirement. Nothing to do except drink beer all day and look at boats, Nick."

Cody chuckled softly, sipping his own coffee. "Be reasonable, Nick. It's 10am. Don't you think that's a little early for beer?"

"Oh, yeah, funny guy." Nick gave him a fulminating look over his coffee cup. "I tell you what, man, it's a damn good thing you make good coffee."

"Come on, Nick. You gotta admit, when the worst thing that happens all day is that grumpy old bastard bitching about his paper being late, life's not bad."

"I didn't say life was bad." Nick stood up and stretched, running his eyes admiringly over Cody's lean body. "All I said was, you promised me early retirement. Beaches, pretty girls in string bikinis, lots of beer. And what I got is Mr Cairns on the phone bitching me out because he can't check out his stock options over breakfast." Nick yawned theatrically.

Cody stood up, putting his coffee cup down on the desk and deliberately swinging his hips as he headed for the window. He knew Nick would be watching. "You wanted pretty girls, big guy," he quipped, pointing. "Here they come!"

The office door swung open with a clamor of bells, and Stacey from the newsagent in the village bounded in. All legs and hair and twenty-year old enthusiasm, she pranced up to the desk and dropped a bundle of folded newspapers. "Here y'go Nick," she said in her best husky voice.

"Uh, thanks." Nick smiled a little uncomfortably and shot Cody a glance that was half recrimination, half plea.

"Hey, Stacey." Cody took pity on his lover and came away from the window, grinning at the girl. "How'd your audition go on Tuesday?"

"Oh, Cody!" Stacey dropped the breathy affected voice - one she'd been practicing for the audition, Cody knew - and grabbed his arms. "The director said I was JUST the right type! He's getting back to me Friday!"

"That's great news, Stacey! Isn't it Nick?" Cody ignored Nick's indecipherable mumble and picked one of the papers up off the desk. "Listen, honey, would you do me a favor? Would you take this one on down to Slip 5 and give it to Mr Cairns for me?"

"Oh sure, Cody." Stacey gave him a conspiratorial wink. "Has he been complaining again?"

"He sure has. He's been giving Nick a hard time all morning." Cody grinned and Stacey reached up to peck his cheek.

"Don't you worry," she giggled. "I'll take care of him. And that'll leave YOU plenty of time to take care of Nick!" She bounced out the door, blonde ponytail flying and Cody shook his head and closed the door behind her.

"Good thinking," Nick said grudgingly. "But I don't like those cracks she makes, man. What if people think - "

Cody forestalled Nick's protests, pulling him close and laying a finger over his mouth. "Remember twenty years ago, you used to tell me all King Harbor knew and no-one cared?"

Nick nipped at Cody's finger. "You never believed me."

"I know. But I'm telling you now, everyone knows, baby. We live together, work together, play together. Everyone knows what that means."

"Yeah? What does it mean?"

"It means we are together, genius." Cody wrapped both arms around Nick and kissed him, hard. "And since Stacey's taking care of Mr Cairns, I figure that means we got the rest of the day off. Whaddaya say, buddy? You ready for some of that early retirement you were talking about?"

"More than ready, pal. In fact, I'm overdue."


End file.
